A Change in Scenery
by MashupMan2100
Summary: Life in Furinkan has always been chaotic for Ranma and Akane. Now, surprisingly thanks to their fathers, they may have a chance to peacefully build their relationship as they move to Riverdale to finish high school. Together, with the help of Archie and his friends, they just might have a chance. Post-manga with elements from anime and set during Archie's Weird Mysteries.
1. Typical Day and Big Changes

**This is my first Ranma/Archie fanfic. My only experience with Archie is through the cartoon from the 1960's and Archie's Weird Mysterie (which the setting of this fic is based on). As for Ranma, it's mostly been with fanfics and what I learn on TV Tropes and the Ranma wiki. I may watch some episodes of the anime when I get the courage. Let me know if there's any inconsistencies. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

It was another typical day in Furinkan. If by typical, you mean Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo arguing on their way home from school.

"Ranma, if you had studied more, your grades would be much higher," said Akane.

"I passed, didn't I?" said Ranma.

"True, but I did better." said Akane. "Obviously, I have a greater chance of attending college than you."

"What's the point in that?" remarked Ranma, "It was like any other test the principle designed for me to fail. Boaring! I was just lucky." He sighed before continuing. "Honestly, it's days like this I wish something would happen."

"Like what?" asked Akane.

"Oh I don't know," Ranma answered. "Perhaps a chance to get out this place and escape from the everyday chaos that comes at us."

"Good luck with that," said Akane.

"Seriously," continued Ranma. "For once, I'd like to be somewhere where no one will get in our way."

"Wo ai ni!" cried a voice.

"Like her," said Ranma.

Suddenly, Shampoo appeared out of nowhere and immediately glomped Ranma into her chest.

"Nihao, Ranma!" she said happily. "Ready to take Shampoo to date?"

The site of Ranma face buried in Shampoo's chest made Akane furious.

"Ranma no baka!" she cried as summoned her mallet.

"Not this again," said Ranma to himself. "I didn't want to do this, but time for Plan B."

Using whatever strength he had, Ranma bent back a bit, resulting in Akane's Mallet hitting Shampoo instead. The Chinese Amazon was sent flying towards a nearby fence, making a hole in her shape as she went through it.

"What was that for?!" Akane asked, angry that she missed her intended target.

"Nothing," replied Ranma. "But what you saw was an example of what I'm talking about."

Shampoo emerged from the hole she made in the fence, fuming at Akane.

"Violent Girl hit Shampoo!" Shampoo fumed wielding two chui. "Shampoo kill you!"

"Eep!" screeched Akane as she prepared to defend herself from the Chinese Amazon. As Ranma prepared to defend her, someone else caught his attention.

"Ranma!" called another voice. Ranma turned to see Ryoga Habiki charging towards him. "How dare you put Akane's life in danger! Prepare to die!"

"Think again, Pig Boy!" said Ranma. "I've got no time for this!" Immediately, he grabbed Akane, allowing them to dodge both incoming attacks, resulting in Ryoga taking Shampoo's hit.

"What Ryoga doing here?!" Shampoo yelled, disappointed that she didn't hit Akane.

"Nothing that concerns you!" said Ryoga, wincing in pain.

"Hey! You two!" called a tough female voice. Immediately, Ukyo Kuonji appeared, armed with her spatula. "You better not be thinking about hurting Ranma-Honey!"

"As a matter of fact, I was!" said Ryoga, harshly.

"Spatula Girl! Stay out of this!" Shampoo demanded.

"Not going to happen!" Ukyo yelled back. The moment after she said that, Mousse appeared from behind and hugged her, thinking she was Shampoo, due to his nearsightedness.

"Shampoo! My Love!" he wailed. "Don't ever run from me again and leave Ranma!"

"She's right there!" Ukyo yelled as she threw Mousse at Shampoo. She dodge him, resulting in Ryoga acting as his cushion.

"OHOHOHOH!" A shrieking laugh filled the air as Kodachi Kuno, "The Black Rose," appeared, armed with her ribbon.

"Stay back, you ruffians!" she ordered! "Ranma-Darling has no time to mingle with people of your status! He belongs to me!"

"Well then! Why don't you come join the party!" said Ryoga.

Ranma and Akane could tell they were stuck between a rock and a hard place. One side had Shampoo, Mousse, amd Ryoga, the other had Ukyo and Kodachi. Both were ready to attack. At the last second, Ranma and Akane escaped just in time before the two sides collapsed on them, leaving the group of suiters and fiancés in a cloud of smoke. Once they were a good distance, Ranma and Akane let out a sigh of relief, hoping their troubles were over.

"Well, this day couldn't get any worse," said Ranma. A truck then sped by them, splashing water from a puddle onto Ranma, resulting in him turning into a girl.

"Looks like it just did," said Akane.

"Akane Tendo! Pig-Tailed Girl!" cried a voice. It was Tatewaki Kuno, Kodachi's older brother and captain of the school's Kendo team.

"Not him again," moaned Ranma.

"You think?" said Akane. This was followed by Kuno embracing the two girls in his arms.

"I see that the cur, Saotome, must hath fled upon hearing the sound of my running feet," he said happily. "Join me and we shall forever spend our days in joy and happiness!"

"Not gonna happen!" Ranma and Akane cried in unison. Together, they kicked Kuno into the stratosphere.

"Let's get out of here before he comes at us like a meteorite," said Ranma

"Agreed", said Akane.

The two then dashed, hoping to avoid anymore mayhem.

* * *

After stopping by at Tofu's clinic for hot water, Ranma and Akane arrived back at the dojo. When they got there, they were in for a surprise. Outside was a truck and people were loading boxes and furniture onto it.

"What are they doing here?" asked Akane. "And why are they loading our stuff onto that truck?"

"I don't know," said Ranma. "But I think we're about to find out."

Ranma and Akane made their way into the dojo to find their fathers, Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo, packing their suitcases with much excitement.

"Hey, Pops, Mr. Tendo," Ranma called, getting their attention.

"Ranma! Akane! You're just in time!" greeted Soun.

"We've waited for almost an hour for you two to arrive," said Genma.

"What's going on here?" asked Akane.

"Should we tell them, Tendo?" said Genma.

"We must, Saotome," said Soun.

"We're moving!" the two fathers said proudly.

"Moving?!" Ranma and Akane said in unison.

"Well, at least temporarily until the two of you graduate high school," said Genma.

"And then you two will get married and the schools will be joined!" said Soun.

"How did this even happen?" asked Ranma.

"Allow me explain," said a voice. Nabiki, Akane's second oldest sister walked into the room, followed by their oldest sister, Kasumi. Both girls were holding boxes containing their valuables. "I was at a Pachinko parlor, using a little trick I picked up to help me win some extra yen. I was planning on using the money to upgrade our standard of living. By the time I got home, Daddy and Uncle Saotome were talking about moving. Particularly, somewhere outside of Japan. Once I showed them my winnings, they cheerfully took it and immediately set their plan into motion. It was a loss for me, but I'm able to tolerate it."

"I'm looking forward to a change in scenery," said Kasumi with a smile on her face. "It'll be very exciting. Like an adventure."

"And such new surroundings are just what my son needs to become a 'man amongst man," said one more voice. Ranma's mother, Nodoka Saotome, came walking down the stairs, carrying the last box of belongings.

"But that doesn't explain why we're leaving so soon," said Ranma.

"Well, we figured we'd do it now before the master returns," said Soun.

"Plus, we haven't told anyone that we we're leaving," added Genma.

"Also, we used a portion of the money to bribe the principle at your school not to tell anyone where we we're going to," said Soun. "Not even he knows our destination."

"And where exactly is this place?" asked Akane

"You'll find out once we've boarded the plane," said Genma as he threw at Ranma and Akane their suitcases.

"Let's go! There's no time to waste!" cheered Soun as he and Genma pushed Ranma and Akane towards the taxi that would take them to the airport. Nadoka, Nabiki, and Kasumi got in a second taxi that was parked behind them.

Once the entire house was cleared out (with the exception of Happosai's quarter's and some food left in the kitchen), they made their way to the airport.

And it was a good thing they left when they did. The moment the taxi could no longer be seen, Happosai entered the complex.

"Ranma!" he called. "Where are you! I brought you a gift!" The moment he said that, he took a pink laced bra from his tunic, shaking it vigorously.

"Hello! Anyone!" he yelled. Happosai then looked all over the entire complex and found nothing but his aforementioned quarters and food.

"I can't believe it!" He exclaimed. "They're gone! And worst of all, they didn't even tell me!"

He then burst into tears. "Now I'm all alone," he wailed, "and I didn't even get to give Ranma his gift!"

The sadness was short-lived though. "But on second thought... More fun for me!" he cheered happily. "Time to gather more of my silky darlings to keep me company!" He then darted out of the house and went on another underwear raid.

* * *

Two hours later, the crew were on an overseas flight to the United States. Ranma sat with Akane on the right side, looking out the window as the clouds went by. In the other side of the isle sat Nadoka and their fathers. The two men happily drank and sang about how the schools will be joined, much to the other passengers' annoyances. Kasumi and Nabiki sat on the left side.

As ridiculous as their intentions were, Ranma sighed as perhaps this would be the only good thing they ever came up with.

"_Maybe a change in scenery aught to do me some good,_" Ranma thought to himself. "_If anything, It will allow me to talk to Akane without any of her suitors and my fiancés getting in the way. No Ryoga. No Shampoo. No Kuno. It'll be perfect. At least I hope it will._"

Turning away from the window, Ranma looked down at the brochure that advertised their destination; Riverdale.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Again, feel free to point out any inconsistencies. I hope to work on Chapter 2 when I find the time and energy.**


	2. Welcome to Riverdale

**Here's chapter 2. I had a lot of fun typing this up as I was imaging the Archie character's Weird Mysteries voices coming out of their mouths.**

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon at Riverdale. At the Choklit Shoppe, Archie Anderews sat down to lunch with his friends, Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper, and Reggie Mantle. As they we're talking about their completed homework assignments, Pop Tates brought them their food, including a platter of about twenty burgers that were particularly for someone who wasn't with them at the moment.

"Where's Jughead?" Archie asked. "He's never this late."

"Yeah," agreed Betty. "Especially when it comes to Pop's burgers."

"Perhaps he found something more interesting," said Veronica. "After all, who'd want to eat nothing but burgers everyday?"

"Veronica, you know Jughead eats more than that," said Archie. "Yesterday, he was craving my mom's fruit salad."

"I wouldn't be too worried about him, Archie," said Reggie, smoothly. "He probably decided to stay home and watch TV."

"I highly doubt that, Reggie," said Archie. "After the Great Potato's attempt to take over the world, Jughead is doing more than that."

"Hey guys," called a voice. Sure enough Jughead Jones walked through the doors and headed towards his friends.

"Jughead, where have you been?" asked Archie.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he sat down next to his best friend, "but I got distracted."

"By what? A hot dog vender?" teased Reggie.

"Nope. Word's got out that someone bought the house at the end of the street," said Jughead as picked up one of his burgers.

"You mean the light blue one that was rejected by that rich man's wife?" asked Betty.

"That's the one," said Jughead before taking a bite.

"Oh man," said Reggie feeling discouraged. "I was planning on buying that house."

"It's about time someone bought it," said Veronica. "I heard the bank was going to take it off the market."

"That's not all," continued Jughead after swallowing. "Apparently, the people who bought the house are from Japan. Three men and four women"

"I always did have a thing for Japanese women," said Reggie, with a smug on his face..

"You have a thing for any kind of woman, Reggie," said Archie.

"So when do they arrive?" asked Betty.

"Today, actually," answered Jughead. "They should be arriving in about an hour or so."

"Well, we'll be sure to give them a warm welcome when they do," said Pops as he brought Jughead his vanilla milkshake.

"Yeah, and to think that if they're any teenagers in the group, it would be nice to see new faces at school," said Betty.

"There are actually," said Jughead. "Three of them. They'll start attending Riverdale High on Monday."

"But that's tomorrow," said Veronica.

"They won't have enough time to get settled in," said Betty.

"Maybe," said Archie. "But like Pops said, let's make sure to make them feel welcomed. I'm going let my parents know about this. They certainly know how to welcome newcomers."

And with that, they continued their lunch and discussions.

* * *

A moment after their plane landed, The Saotomes and Tendos took a taxi to the street where their new house was. Once they entered Riverdale, they had to get out and walk due to some roadwork. This allowed them to walk around the town a bit as it was quite a small walking distance. This also meant they also had to carry their luggage along the way.

"My, Riverdale is such a beautiful little town," said Kasumi.

"It's nice and all," said Nabiki,"but it the word 'little' doesn't seem to fit."

"At least it's not crowded like Tokyo," said Akane.

"And a perfect for us to grow closer as a family," Nodoka added.

"So where exactly is our new house, Pops?" asked Ranma.

"Patience, my boy," said Genma as he patted his son on the shoulder. "A true martial artist awaits his destination without question of where and when they'll arrive."

"Look, Saotome!" Soun cheered with glee as held a photo in front of him to make sure the place they stood before was the place they were looking for. "There it is!"

Right in front of them was a light blue two story house. They made their way to the front door, eager to enter.

"That was quick," said Ranma.

"And I was expecting us to end up lost," added Akane.

"Its a good thing we had the keys made before we left," said Soun as he took said keys out of his pocket before unlocking the door.

When they got inside, they were surprise to see that it was mostly empty as it was lacking furniture .

"Gee, looks like we beat the movers," said Akane

"That or they got lost," said Ranma.

After a brief moment of silence, Kasumi spoke.

"Why don't we explore the place, Father," suggested Kasumi. "That way, we'll have an idea of where we'll be sleeping as well where we'll put the furniture when the movers arrive."

"Good idea, Kasumi," said Soun. "Everyone, spread out and explore the rooms."

The first floor mainly consisted of about five rooms. They were a kitchen, a laundry room, a living room, a bathroom, and an extra room that they decided would be serve as a dojo. The living room had a sliding door that led to a spacious backyard. There was also two closets and a door that led to the basement. The second floor had mostly a second yet smaller bathroom, a closset, and some rooms that would serve as their bedrooms. There was also a doorway to the balcony.

"At least I found the first good thing about moving here," said Ranma as he looked around the room that would become his bedroom.

"What's that?" asked Akane.

"I no longer have to share a room with Pops," he answered.

"Let's just hope he doesn't break down the door every morning for your training," said Nabiki. "Daddy paid good money for this house."

"Don't worry about that," said Nodoka, showing off her Katana. "I'll make sure he doesn't."

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it," said Kasumi as she made her way to the front door. When she opened it, she was greeted by a man and a woman, the other holding a gift basket.

"Good afternoon," said the man. "I'm Fred Andrews. This my wife, Mary."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said the woman as she handed Kasumi the gift basket. "Welcome to Riverdale."

"Thank you," said Kasumi as she took the gift basket. "I'm Kasumi Tendo. Would you like to come in."

"That sounds delightful," said Mary.

Knowing about certain Japanese customs, Fred and Mary took their shoes off upon entering.

"I see the place is still empty," said Fred.

"That's because the movers haven't arrived with our stuff yet," said Kasumi.

"Oh my," said Mary, feeling concerned. "Do you at least have anything to sleep on and some food to eat?"

"Not really, though Uncle Saotome and Ranma are used to sleeping on the floor though," said Kasumi. "As for food, all we have are mostly snacks we packed for the trip."

"Oh dear," said Mary.

"Who is it, Kasumi?!" called Soun from upstairs.

"It's our new neighbor's, Father," she called out. "Why don't you all come down to meet them?"

Suddenly a chattering of voices was heard as Soun and Genma came tumbling down the stairs, eager to meet their new neighbors. Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, and Nodoka followed them from behind, walking gently.

"Greetings" Soun said with a smile as he and Genma got up from the floor. "I'm Kasumi's father, Soun Tendo. These are my other daughters, Nabiki and Akane," he added, gesturing towards the other two girls.

"I'm Genma Saotome" said Genma before patting his wife and son on their shoulders, "This is my wife, Nodoka, and my son, Ranma."

"My, what a hansom young man you are," said Mary to Ranma before turning her attention towards Akane and Nabiki. "And you two girls are just so beautiful."

"Thank you," said Nodoka. "We think so too."

"Tell me,' said Fred, "how is it that you two families are sharing this house?"

Before Genma and Soun could answer, Akane decided to do it.

"Long story short, I am betrothed to Ranma," she said.

There was a brief moment of silence before Fred spoke up.

"Anyway," he said, changing the subject, "since we've heard that three of you will be attending Riverdale High tomorrow, why don't I give you a tour around town. That way, we can show where everything is. Plus, I'll bring you to the grocery store so that you can fill the house with food."

"That sounds delightful," said Kasumi.

"And I'll stay behind to help just in case the movers show up," said Mary as she made her way towards Nodoka, Genma, and Soun before saying to them, "On top of that, I'm sure your children will get along just fine with Archie and his friends."

"Archie?" asked Akane. "Who's he?"

"He's our son," said Fred. "We couldn't have asked for a better one."

"I'll be looking forward to meeting him," said Ranma, feeling unsure as he imagining what he thought Archie might be like.

With that, Mr. Andrews brought Ranma and the Tendo sisters to his car and began showing them around Riverdale. They saw about everything the town had to offer, including Riverdale High, Pop Tate's Chocklit Shoppe, Pickens Park, the Lodge Mansion (the sight of the place made Nabiki's eyes project dollar signs, complete with cash register sound), Chuck Clayton's studio, the beach, the Riverdale Mall, and the grocery store where they got their food.

Much to their surprise and relief, the movers arrived about two hours before sunset. Apparently, their cargo accidently got delivered to the wrong airport due to a misreading of the address. To add to that, they almost got lost, looking for Riverdale. Despite that, it didn't take long for the their furniture to be brought it and organized.

Later that night, the Tendos and Saotomes sat down to a spaghetti dinner and talked about the days events. It was at that point Soun brought up an important subject.

"Ranma, Akane, Nabiki," he said. "As you know, tomorrow, you three will start attending Riverdale High."

"We ask that you don't do anything to attract unwanted attention. That especially goes for you, Ranma," added Genma.

"I get it, Pops," said Ranma, unenthusiastically.

"But my dress still needs to be washed after that long plane ride," said Akane.

"That won't be necessary, Sis," said Nabiki. "A lot of American students tend to dress casually so I suggest we do the same."

"What about Ranma?" asked Kasumi.

"He'll be fine, but he'll probably need to wear sneakers and a jacket," said Nabiki.

"If you say so," said Ranma.

"Oh, my manly son attending an American high school," gushed Nodoka. "It's every mother's dream come true."

"And to add to that son," said Genma, "do what you can to defend Akane if that Archie guy tries to take her."

"I can take care of myself, Uncle Saotome!" said Akane, harshly.

"Sure you will," said Ranma sarcastically. As typical, it did lead to a brief fight, but it wasn't enough to cause damage to their new house.

* * *

That night, in his room, Ranma tried his best to get some sleep, but all he could think about was that he was far away from Furinkan and those who lived there. While he was happy to get away from there, he couldn't help but worry about what his first day at an American school would be like. He looked up at the window and pondered.

_"I hope this Archie person isn't looking for a fight,"_ he thought to himself. _"It would be nice to have someone not after my neck for a change."_

"Alright, Riverdale," he said outloud. "Hit me with everything you got."

And with that, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Again, I had fun writing this chapter.**


	3. First Day at Riverdale High

**Here's Chapter Three. Enjoy!**

* * *

A beeping sound was heard throughout Ranma's room. The young martial artist moaned as he reached out for the source of the sound, but alas, he couldn't reach it. He scooched over a bit until finally, the sound was no more Lifting his head from the pillow he saw the numbers, 6:00. He moaned before deciding to go back to sleep. That is, he would have done so if had not been for the knocking coming from the other side of his door. He tried to ignore it at first, but the knocking got louder and louder.

"Pops, I'm not mood for training!" said an irritated Ranma as he got up and went to the door, "So would you please..." he was cut off the moment he opened it when he realized that Akane was standing in front of him.

"Oh! Akane! Good morning!" he said nervously.

"I just want you know that breakfast is ready," she said, unimpressed by his reaction.

Those words immediately perked Ranma up as he immediately dashed to the kitchen.

"Even in our temporary new house, he's still the same," Akane said out loud to herself as she followed her fiancé.

Ranma and Akane made their way down to the kitchen to see the rest of their family sitting down to breakfast. Genma was in panda form as the result of a brief incident with the sink when he was brushing his teeth. The meal consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with the option of having jam or butter spread on it. They all drank tea, except for Nabiki, who decided to drink coffee as she believed that it would make her look richer.

"Good morning, everyone," said Ranma as he and Akane sat down.

"Good morning, Ranma," they all said. Genma held up a sign that read, "Good morning, son."

"Did you have a good sleep last night?" Nodoka asked her son as she sat next to her husband, preventing him from devouring all the food on the table.

"If by good sleep you mean looking up at the ceiling, worrying about what the first day at Riverdale High will bring and expecting Happosai or Kodachi to break in, than yes," Ranma said sarcastically.

"That's good enough," Nodoka said with a smile before sipping her tea.

"I made sure your bags are packed with everything you need for school," said Kasumi.

"Do the rest you have any plans for today?" asked Akane.

"Well, Mr. Andrews is going to stop by and drive me to the bank so I can place our money in an account," said Nadoka before turning her attention to her husband and Mr. Tendo. "And on the subject of money, I say it's about time we start looking for jobs."

Genma and Soun immediately spat out their tea upon hearing those words. Jobs? Really? They thought she had to be joking.

"Darling! I'm just a cute little panda!" read the sign in Genma's paw.

"That excuse isn't going to work, husband of mine," said Nodoka. "Besides, didn't you have a job at Tofu's clinic?"

"That was a different story," read another sign from Genma.

"Regardless," said Akane, "I agree with Auntie Saotome in that we need to make sure this house can support itself." She then turned towards her oldest sister. "Maybe we'll find a job for you, Kasumi."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Akane," said Kasumi. "I'm quite comfortable doing the housework like I did back at Furinkan."

Ranma and Akane noticed a look on Nodoka's face, indicating that she felt concerned about her response.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," said Soun, "why don't the three of you get ready for school."

"Sure thing, Mr. Tendo," said Ranma. With that, he, Akane, and Nabiki left the table and got ready for the day ahead of them.

* * *

The three teens walked down the street towards the bus stop. Like Nabiki said the night before, they dressed casually, except for Ranma, who wore his typical outfit. However, in order to live up to the school's dress code, he wore socks, sneakers, and a jacket he bought at the thrift store.

Much to his dismay, there wasn't a wall or fence for him to walk on for balance practice, so he decided to walk on his hands instead. This resulted in him getting strange looks from passerbyers as if he was doing promotional work for a circus coming to town.

"Must you do this even in our temporary home?" Akane asked her fiancé.

"It's part of my training," said Ranma.

"Just make sure you don't do this on the bus and in the school hallways," said Nabiki. "And if we find the men's room there, please wash your hands."

"Alright," Ranma sighed annoyingly.

"Either way, it's nice we're not late for a change," said Akane. "As well having not to worry about being chased by Kuno and the others."

Once they got to the bus stop, Ranma got back on his feet. Soon, the bus arrived, and they got on, deciding to sit in the way back. They got curious looks from the other students who rode with them.

* * *

Once they got to Riverdale High, Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki, walked through the hallway towards Principal Weatherbee's office to make sure they were registered. They found the men's room along the way, so that Ranma could wash his hands.

"This place doesn't look so bad," said Akane as she saw the various students either putting stuff in or out of their lockers, or just simply talking to each other. "I'm sure we'll like it hear."

"Just don't get too comfortable, Akane," said Ranma. "There's bound to be someone here that's either after our hearts or our heads."

"Like I'd ever take advice from you, baka," said Akane, before slapping on the back of his head. It wasn't a hard slap, but it was enough to get Ranma's attention. Fortunately, he controlled himself as he didn't want to attract any attention.

"Yeah, that's cute and all," said Nabiki, "but would you please keep your arguing down for the day? I'm trying to figure out a way I can make money from our new fellow students."

Soon, the three teens found the door to the principle's office and entered it. This did not go unnoticed by Veronica, who was on her way to Ms. Grundy's class, where she, Archie, and the rest of her friends would meet them.

* * *

Archie and his friends were at their desk at Ms. Grundy's room, waiting for class to start. All they could think about were the three new students who would be joining them.

"Has anyone by any chance seen the new students yet today," Archie asked.

"I have," said Veronica. "They had walked into Principle Weatherbee's office to get registered."

"I'm already looking forward to meeting them," said Betty.

"Trust me," said Reggie, "so am I. Particularly, the girls"

"Shhh," said Jughead as he saw Ms. Grundy walk into the class room, followed by Ranma Akane, and Nabiki. "They're here."

"Class," began Ms. Grundy, "we have three new students joining us. They've come all the way from Japan, so I ask that you make them feel welcome." She then turned her head towards the three new students. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" she asked.

Ranma took a deep breath before doing so, "Good morning. I'm Ranma Saotome," he said, bowing politely.

Akane too took a deep breath. "I'm Akane Tendo," she said, also bowing.

Nabiki however was more confident and showed a smile. "And I'm her sister, Nabiki," she said, bowing as well.

"We are from Furinkan, which is a community in Tokyo," said Akane

"Our fathers wanted a change in scenery, so we came here," said Ranma.

As they were introducing themselves, Reggie could only look at Akane and Nabiki.

"Look at those two," Reggie said quietly. "Aren't they the most beautiful things you've ever seen?"

"_I hope to know more about them during lunch_," Archie thought to himself as he read the facial expressions on Ranma and Akane's face, telling they were feeling somewhat uneasy.

Soon, Ms. Grundy assigned the new students to their desk. As they sat down, Ranma and Akane silently looked around the classroom and at their new classmates, partially expecting something to happen. However, what they were expecting didn't happen, though Akane did feel a bit uneasy about Reggie. They turned their attention to their books and occasionally raised their hands to answer or ask a question.

* * *

For the rest of the morning, things appeared to go uneventful for Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki. They behaved well in their classes for the most part and not a single incident involving cold water occurred. However, this was all about to change, particularly for Ranma and Akane.

All the students were at the cafeteria, getting their lunches. It was there that Archie had to make the toughest decision ever; which girl to sit with.

"Come on, Archie-kins," said Veronica. "Sit with me."

"No, Archie," said Betty. "Sit with me today."

"You sat with him yesterday, Betty" said Veronica.

"Well maybe I deserve an extra day," said Betty

This gave way to an argument between the two girls.

Before Archie could make a decision, he noticed that Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki were sitting in an isolated section of the cafeteria, just near the window. Ranma and Akane looked as though they were lost in their thoughts while Nabiki just wrote in her notebook as though she were keeping track of something. Ranma sat on one side, facing the window, while Akane and Nabiki sat at the other side, one seat away from each other.

"Thanks, girls," he said,"but I think I'll sit with the new guys today." He headed towards the Ranma and the Tendo sisters.

"I'm right with you Archie," said Jughead, deciding that he would also like to get to know the new students personally as well.

"What's got into him?" said Veronica.

"I don't know," said Betty as she got from her seat, "but it might have something to do with the girls of the group."

"In that case, I better make sure either one of them doesn't try to take him," said Veronica as she did the same. They both followed Ranma and Jughead to the table.

Ranma and Akane were deep in thought. They looked down at their food, occasionally stirring it before taking bites. They pretty much didn't enjoy the taste. Nabiki noticed this.

"You two haven't been speaking a lot today," she said to her little sister and future brother-in-law. "Come on, fess up or pay up."

"We hear you, Nabiki," said Ranma. "It's just that nothing exciting has happened. It was never this dull back at Furinkan. Any minute, something bad would normally happen."

"I for one am enjoying our first day here," said Akane. "No Kuno trying to woo me, no interruptions from Shampoo, no being harassed by Happosai, it's perfect. Honestly, Ranma, it's like you want everyone back home to come after us."

"Maybe, but how come you were feeling uneasy around that one guy?" Ranma asked.

While they were talking, Ranma didn't notice Archie taking a seat next to him on his left side.

"Hello, you three," he said kindly.

"GYAH!" exclaimed Ranma as he was caught off guard. He held his hands up, ready to defend himself.

"Whoa!," said Archie, "Sorry about that. I just wanted to see how you're all adjusting here at Riverdale."

"Um.. We're doing fine," said Ranma, trying to control himself as he lowered his arms. "Thank you for asking."

"No problem," said Archie, before introducing himself. "Anyway, I'm Archie Andrews."

"So you're Archie," said Akane. "We met your parents yesterday."

"I figured you would," said Archie. "Did you enjoy the gift basket they gave you?"

"We did actually," said Nabiki. "In fact, Uncle Saotome wouldn't let go of it," she added with a smirk.

"Hello, newcomers," said Jughead enthusiastically, as he sat on the other side of Ranma. "I'm Jughead Jones. I'm Archie's best friend."

"Please to meet you, Jughead," said Akane.

Jughead then looked over at Ranma's tray, eyeing the food that disinterested him. "Are you going to eat that?" he asked.

"Go ahead," said Ranma as he used his fork to pass the food from his tray to Jughead's.

"Thanks," he said, before chowing down.

"I can't believe he's eating that stuff," said Akane.

"Now you know how I feel about your cooking," said Ranma.

Before Akane could react, Betty sat next to her.

"Jughead will eat just about anything Miss Beazley cooks," she said before introducing herself. "I'm Betty Cooper. I'm the captain of the cheer leading squad."

No sooner had Betty finished introducing herself, Veronica sat down on the other side of Archie.

"And I'm Veronica Lodge," she said, "the richest girl in the area."

"_Perfect,_" Nabiki thought to herself. "_Hopefully, she'll be easier to persuade than Kuno._"

Ranma did his best to smile as he accepted a friendly handshake from Betty, making Akane somewhat jealous. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you," he said.

Archie then noticed that Ranma was sweating nervously. Something must have been making him uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, Ranma?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Archie," Ranma said, trying to hide the cause of his feelings. "It's just I'm not used to people not attacking me. I-, I-, I mean approaching me! I'm not used to people not approaching me."

"Okay," said Archie, bringing his hand to his chin, thinking to himself, "_Attcaking? What's that about?_" "Anyway, what's Furinkan like?" he asked.

"Well it's a nice little community," said Akane, controlling her temper. "Just like any other part of Tokyo."

"What was your school life like back there?" asked Betty.

"It wasn't as boring as it is hear" said Ranma before nervously correcting himself. "By that I mean that there was always something going on a daily basis keeping me on my feet."

"Like what?" asked Veronica.

"We'll there's the daily intrusion of various passerbyers, students barging into classes they shouldn't be in, and the principle announcing policies we don't agree with," said Nabiki. "Basically, a typical day at Furinkan High."

"_I hope she's being sarcastic about this,_" thought Archie. "_I'm sure it was nothing that bad._"

"Are there any places that serve good food there?" asked Jughead as he finished his lunch.

"Well there are two restaurants I know of," answered Ranma. He saw Akane's aura was starting to flicker at the mention of the Cat Café and Ukyo's resturant. "One place I know of serves okonomiyaki while another serves ramen. Both are ran by girls who do an excellent job making the food taste delicious."

"Now that's what I like to hear," said Reggie as he walked up and took the seat between Akane and Nabiki. "Hello, ladies," he said smoothly. "I'm Reggie Mantle, the school heartthrob."

"I can see that," said Nabiki.

"Tell me, Ranma," Reggie said as he put his arms on Akane and Nabiki's shoulders. "Are those two girls you mentioned just as pretty as these two?"

The feeling of Reggie's hand on her shoulder was enough to immediately irk Akane. Without hesitation, she got up and summoned her mallet.

"You pervert!" she yelled, before swinging the mallet like she was playing croquet and sent Reggie through the ceiling.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!" Reggie screamed as he was sent flying. Archie, Ranma, and the others looked up at new skylight he made.

"I don't think he had that coming for him," said Betty.

"I did," said Veronica. "I just wasn't expecting the mallet and the hole in the ceiling."

"I think I'll just stand up for a while and wait for the bell to ring for the next class," said Ranma as he got up from the table. As he began to walk away, he accidentally bumped into Midge Klump, causing food to spill onto her shirt.

"Oops!" he said, "I'm so sorry about that!"

"That's okay," said Midge. "This shirt I'm wearing was bound to get dirty."

"Here, let me help you clean that food off," said Ranma as he grabbed a nearby napkin.

As Ranma was cleaning the food off Midge's shirt, Akane's eyes began to twitch. The sight of Ranma's hands hear Midge's chest made her ready to pound him again like she did back at Furinkan. However, it seemed like she would not get the chance to do so.

"Hey!" called a voice. Ranma and and Midge turned their heads to see an angry Moose Mason walking towards them. "What do think you're doing touching Midge like that?!"

"Calm down Moose," said Midge. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Mousse?!" Ranma yelled in disbelief.

"I know what he was doing," said Moose, "He was fondling with your chest. No man should ever do that with a woman, especially to you, Midge." He then glared at Ranma. "As for you, I'll teach you how to touch women inappropriately."

Moose attempted to deliver a punch towards Ranma, but he missed as Ranma dodged it and soon punched him in the stomach. Everyone watched as Moose was sent flying towards the wall, making a hol, shaped like him.

"It's bad enough that I had to deal with one Mousse back home!" said Ranma angrily. "But another one?! You've got to be kidding me!"

Moose then got back on his feet, glaring at Ranma as he did so. "Okay! You asked for it!" he said and then charged towards Ranma like a raging bull. He tried to tackle Ranma with a wrestling move, but Ranma ducked and kicked Moose in the leg, making him fall down. Moose than got back up and grabbed Ranma by the arm, but that was met with Ranma flinging him at a nearby table, causing the students there to quickly get out of the way.

"You think you can touch Midge like that and get away it?!" he said angrily as he got back up once again. "I don't think so," he said before charging.

"I'm only going to say this once," said Ranma. "I WAS NOT TOUCHING HER IN ANY BAD WAY!"

With that Ranma delivered another punch towards Moose towards another wall. However, that wall had a control panel that was connected to the fire sprinkler system, causing it to activate. Students screamed in panic as water began falling on to them, using any item nearby to keep them dry. And as if that wasn't enough, Archie and his friends, who watched everything from their table, were in shock as they saw Ranma transform from a tall black-haired boy to a shorter redhaired girl. This was followed by Betty fainting, but Jughead was able to catch her.

"Ranma?" asked Archie, feeling startled. "Did you just..."

"It's a long story," she said solemnly.

Principle Weatherbee stormed into the cafeteria, his clothes soaking wet. He was guided by Reggie, who had landed in his office and was holding an ice pack on the side of his head.

"What's going on?!" he yelled. He then saw female Ranma and Akane who was still holding her mallet. "You two!" he yelled pointing at them. "My office! Now!"

"Nice going you macho jerk," mumbled Akane. "You got what you wanted."

Ranma didn't reply. This was one of those momments where he actually agreed with his fiancée.

Archie watched as the principal escorted Ranma and Akane. Before they left, he noticed Nabiki hand Akane a tea kettle and thermos that she kept in a separate bag.

"Something tells me life at Furinkan is a little more hectic than how they described it," said Archie.

"Tell me about it!" said Veronica. "My new dress is ruined!"

"Trust me," said Nabiki. "It will be a lot to take in."

Betty then started to regain consciousness as she opened her eyes. "What just happened?"

"We'll tell you later," said Jughead.

"I'm going to talk with them after school," said Archie. "I'd hate to think what form of detention the principle has in store for them."

* * *

**I hope to work on Chapter 4 when I have the time. The fight between Ranma and Moose was inspired something someone said on reddit when I was asking for assistance. Anyway, thanks for reading.**


End file.
